Sesshoumaru's Destiny
by Kwest82
Summary: This is a story of Sesshoumaru and a character I created named Sakura, their adventures and times together. I really hope you enjoy it! This story takes place AFTER the last chapter of the manga, so if you haven't read it all yet there may be confusion.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ!! This is a story about Sesshoumaru after the final chapter of the manga. If you have not read the entire manga yet there may be some spoilers or confusion here… If you want to read the whole manga I would suggest www dot onemanga dot kom(trying to get around the filter) a great site providing the manga from start to finish! There's a lot of other good manga at onemanga!

A few key words that will be used throughout the story may not be familiar. Ningyou are puppets or dolls. Ningyou Tsukai is a puppet master or puppeteer. Youkai are demons. Youki is demonic aura. Yakiniku is grilled meat. Yakisakana is grilled fish. Hanyou is a half demon. There are also a couple of techniques that one of my main characters (not an original Inuyasha character) uses. Kaze no kata, is a move that sends blades that look similar to chopped of machetes at the opponent. Kaze means wind. Kata is a type of Japanese weapon. There is also the karai no shuriken, which is a great storm of throwing stars. Karai means cyclone/lightning storm. Shuriken, as most readers probably know are a throwing star, the true translation of shuriken is actually "sword hidden in the hand". Or something like that…

Now with Naraku dead and out of his way, Sesshoumaru was free to return to building his empire. Rin was now safely away in a human village with the Lady Kaede so he didn't need to be concerned, though he still visited her to bring gifts for Rin. They would always have a special bond. "Lord Sesshoumaru, your empire should be built in no time now that Naraku is gone!" Jaken said spiritedly. "Jaken, you should realize that even though Naraku is dead another will surface in his place… The balance is eternal," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "But you will be able to slay them easily with the Bakusaiga! Besides, the shikon no tama is no longer in existence so there won't be anyone as troublesome as Naraku was," Jaken replied. Sesshoumaru didn't respond and simply kept walking. "Wait for me my Lord!!" Jaken yelled, running after Sesshoumaru.

After some time meandering about the forests Sesshoumaru ran into a group of strange youkai, the likes of which he had never seen nor heard of. _What are these creatures? They have a Youkai scent, but yet they just look like poorly stitched together ningyou…_ he wondered to himself. Sesshoumaru stood unwavering and emotionless waiting to see what these youkai would do. "Oh look it's a dog! I think we should have inu yakiniku tonight for dinner!" one said while staring at Sesshoumaru. "You think you can kill the likes of Lord Sesshoumaru?! You idiots!" Jaken yelled from behind Sesshoumaru. "Oh, _The_ Lord Sesshoumaru huh? This is the youkai we've heard about, the one that grew back his arm and has that sword Bakusaiga," another said. "That is indeed my Lord!! You should cower in fear and bow before him!!" Jaken said still in his hiding place. "Jaken, silence," Sesshoumaru said. "Do you wish to fight?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly his hand on the hilt of his Bakusaiga.

"He's ready to fight! Do you feel that aura?? It's amazing! I can't wait to taste his flesh!" the leader said. So they all drew their weapons and headed toward him. Sesshoumaru drew the Bakusaiga and started at them. Strangely though no matter how many times he swung at them it didn't make their bodies unable to regenerate like Naraku's had… It was as though they really were ningyous; their bodies spewed a sand-like substance with every cut. Then two of them began to merge after they were cut badly and they became a larger ningyou. They came in close to Sesshoumaru and as he stabbed into their flesh one of them got a slice into Sesshoumaru's side. The sand that was spewing from their bodies started moving toward his wound. It was a scentless poison. Sesshoumaru could feel the poison beginning to seep into his bloodstream but that didn't stop him. He kept slicing and hacking away at them until he could no longer stand. Then suddenly a wind came…

"Who are you to battle in my forest!?" a voice yelled from the sky. The winds became fiercer. There was a great angry aura within the wind. The ningyou-like creatures looked up and saw a giant Falcon. "It's… her…we must flee!!" said the leader and they ran off in terror. After they had gone the Falcon landed in front of Sesshoumaru who was badly wounded. "You won't take my Lord!! I will not allow it!" Jaken yelled point the staff of two heads at the bird. "Calm down pipsqueak," the Falcon said returning to a human-like form. She was a lovely woman with long brown and crème colored hair the same color as her feathers in her youkai form. "Your master is injured seriously… What you need is a serum for this poison… Or he will die," she said and began to walk off. "WAIT!!" Jaken screamed running after her. "Where would I find such a serum?? What were those things?! How do you know he is poisoned??" Jaken said. "You really are a fool aren't you? There is a human village not too far from here. The priestess there should be able to heal your master… But you need to get him there quickly.. I can see the poison spreading within him…" she replied and began to walk away again.

"What….What is your name?" Sesshoumaru said quietly barely able to lift his head. She looked back at him, it was then she realized who he was the great Sesshoumaru, slayer of Naraku, he was the great dog youkai lord and more importantly he had slain the horrible Eagle youkai that killed her mother and many of her friends. "It..It's you! Sesshoumaru… My name is Sakura my Lord…" she said bowing her head to him. Jaken stood baffled at why her attitude had changed. "You are a Falcon youkai, are you not?.." Sesshoumaru said. "Yes, my Lord… That is correct," she replied. "I see…" he said remembering the time that he slain the Eagle youkai Kazukayo, he looked at her, she was much younger when he had slain Kazukayo, yet she was eternally grateful to Sesshoumaru. "My Lord, we must get you to the nearby village, I know a priestess there, and she will be able to heal you!" Sakura said going toward Sesshoumaru. As stubborn as ever, Sesshoumaru pushed her away not wanting to receive help from mere humans. "Please my Lord, I swear to you.. The Lady Kaede will be able to heal you!" she said. "Kaede….Rin…" Sesshoumaru mumbled and then fell unconscious. "Oh no!! Is it too late?!" Jaken yelled tears welling in his big eyes. "No, it's not too late, I will fly him to the priestess and he will be saved!" Sakura said confidently.

Sakura hoisted Sesshoumaru onto her back and transformed into her youkai form. "Hold on Lord Sesshoumaru! Just..Hold on!" she said spreading her wings about to take off. "Hey!! Wait for me!!" Jaken yelled grabbing on to Sakura's tail feathers. Sakura's speed was astounding; in no time at all they made it to Kaede's village.

"Lady Kaede!! Kaede!!" Sakura yelled looking around. Then a group came out from the nearby shrine, a young woman, a hanyou, a priest and a taijiya. "What the hell? Who the hell are you and what'd you do to Sesshoumaru??" the hanyou yelled. "What's happened to Sesshoumaru?" the young woman asked. "Shut your mouth hanyou, I am not here for you! Besides what would either of you know of Lord Sesshoumaru?" she said staring angrily at him, as she did she realized, this hanyou is Sesshoumaru's brother. "Where is Lady Kaede??" Sakura said with slight worry in her voice. "She's off picking medicinal herbs right now. Why are you in such a hurry, Sesshoumaru will heal up no problem in a little while, he always does," the hanyou said. "You moron! He is poisoned! I need lady Kaede to heal him!" Sakura yelled. "Poison? You're the idiot here… He doesn't smell of poison at all!" the hanyou said. "Inuyasha! Stop fighting with her! If what she says is true then we need to purify the poison. Bring him here Miss, I will help you," the young woman said. "You? You are… Wait, are you Kikyo's successor that I have heard stories of? I can see a great spiritual power emanating from you" Sakura said. "Um, I guess… My name's Kagome," she said. "Priestess Kikyo was truly strong; I am putting Lord Sesshoumaru's life in your hands. However, should anything happen to him… I will kill you," Sakura said seriously. "You'll have to deal with me first!" Inuyasha said his hand resting on Tessaiga. "Inuyasha, owasuri!" Just then a young girl emerged from the shrine. "Lord Sesshoumaru!!" she yelled running over to Sesshoumaru. "Rin, I will be fine," Sesshoumaru said quietly regaining consciousness for a moment.

After all the commotion they brought Sesshoumaru in to the shrine to start healing him. Sakura watched tentatively every move Kagome made. "Just one more thing and the poison should be subsided," Kagome said reaching for a stone. It was all black and had a strange aura about it. Sakura grasped Kagome's arm. "What is that thing?" she said eyeing it cautiously. "It's the poison stone," Kagome said. "What do you intend to do with a poison stone?? Won't that make it worse?" she said. "Hey miss lady, please calm down, it's okay. She's helping Lord Sesshoumaru, don't worry!" Rin said as she softly took Sakura's hand. "Very well child, I can see that you truly care for Lord Sesshoumaru," she said. Rin smiled and kept holding Sakura's hand.

They watched as Kagome placed the stone on Sesshoumaru's wound. It began to glow red and seemed to be sucking the poison from Sesshoumaru's body. "You see now? He'll be okay. By the way, what is your name?" Kagome said. "I am Sakura the Falcon," she replied. "Well Sakura, while he'll be fine soon, he will need to rest over night so he can be fully healed. Why don't you stay with us until he is better?" Kagome said. "Yeah, I wanna ask you some questions anyhow.." Inuyasha said gruffly. "Inuyasha…." Kagome said about to use the owasuri. "What, I just want to ask the chicken some questions…" Inuyasha replied. "CHICKEN? Did you just say…Chicken?!" Sakura yelled her eyes turning red with anger. "Yeah, you reek of chicken…" Inuyasha said. Just as Sakura was about to go after Inuyasha Kaede entered the shrine. "No fighting in the shrine you two!" Kaede scolded them both. "So, Sakura… It's been some time now. Still as hot-headed as ever I see," Kaede said. "Lady Kaede…" Sakura said. "What the hell?! What on earth is going on here?" Inuyasha yelled. "Owasuri," Kagome said. "What was that for?" Inuyasha said from the floor. "This isn't the time for fighting Inuyasha," Kagome said. "By the way, Sakura," Kagome started to say then looked back to find her and Kaede gone.

"Sakura, what happened to Sesshoumaru?" Kaede asked. "It's those ningyou youkai… Their insides are poison. I don't even think they're actually alive… When I look at them… There's no true aura around them they just have a slight youkai smell… I have to find out what is controlling them; I need to find the Ningyou Tsukai." Sakura replied. "Were they still in fear of you?" Kaede asked. "Yes, that was how I was able to save Lord Sesshoumaru," Sakura replied. "Well, if the ningyou are truly neither of this world nor the next, the only one who may be able to help you is… Inuyasha," Kaede said. "That mutt? The hanyou?? He couldn't help anyone… He's just a big talker," Sakura said getting angry. "Sakura… he has the Tessaiga this was the weapon of Inu no Taisho. Inuyasha is strong, despite what you may think of him," Kaede said. "Hmph.. I have to go check on Lord Sesshoumaru," Sakura said walking back to the shrine. Kaede simply shook her head and followed back knowing that there would probably be a confrontation between Sakura and Inuyasha.

Sakura entered the shrine quietly and saw Sesshoumaru now awake. "Oh you're back!" Rin said grabbing her hand and bringing her over to Sesshoumaru. "How do you feel Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sakura asked quietly. "I am fine Sakura. I will be leaving soon," he said. "My Lord, you mustn't move, at least for one night. You are still healing," Sakura said. "I will find those ningyou… And destroy them," he said trying to get up. "No! I won't allow you to throw your life away! You need to rest!" Sakura said her hands open toward him pushing wind that forced him to lie down. "Sakura… Listen closely," Sesshoumaru said motioning her to him. She drew close to him. "I will stay this night, but in the morning, I leave at first light. Follow me if you wish," he said in a whisper. She merely bowed her head in understanding not saying a word, then Sesshoumaru fell back to sleep.

"Your name is Sakura right?" Rin said. "Yes… and you, you are Rin?" Sakura replied. "Yes, that's me! You are pretty just like your name," Rin told her. Sakura said nothing. "So, Chicken, what happened in the forest? Sesshoumaru mentioned something of ningyou?" Inuyasha said. "Listen Mutt, I do not have to answer your questions. Besides, there is no way you could possibly be able to do anything about this," Sakura said, the words Kaede spoke kept running through her head, _if the ningyou are truly neither of this world nor the next, the only one who may be able to help you is, Inuyasha. That crazy old woman how could she possibly think he could help…_ "Hold on now Miss, you may be surprised but we battled Naraku. I'm certain we will be able to assist you," the monk from earlier said. "Ha, don't try to make a fool of me. I know Naraku died by Sesshoumaru's hand," Sakura said. "What?! Are you daft? Kagome's the one that killed him you fool!" Inuyasha said. _So it's true what the rumors say about her power…_ "I don't have time for this. I must go," Sakura said walking out. "But what about Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. "I will return later on. Right now I need to do some things," Sakura said. "Please be careful Miss Sakura! I'll watch over Lord Sesshoumaru until your return!" Rin said with a soft smile. Sakura nodded and as soon as she walked out of the shrine transformed to her youkai form.

_Where the hell did those ningyou come from… I've never seen them or anything like them before… They're similar to Naraku's incarnations but they don't smell like a particular youkai. What does this mean… I know he can't come back from the dead, but who has taken his place? Why all of the sudden have these ningyou come around? It all seems too convenient… Someone is using a technique similar to his… What a coward. _All these thoughts flew through Sakura's mind as she surveyed the forest trying to find the ningyou. They were difficult to track they didn't leave behind any defining scent and though her sight was magnificent she couldn't find them anywhere. _This is hopeless… I should get back to Lord Sesshoumaru…_

She quickly turned back and it was at that point she noticed it… "There you are! You bastards!" she yelled out finally finding the ningyou's hiding place. She dove toward them ready to take them down. "I'll kill you all!!" she yelled her youki was incredibly strong. As soon as she got to them they all slumped as if they had been discarded. _What is this? Why is the Ningyou Tsukai afraid of me? Why won't they simply face me?? _"Where ever you are you coward, I will destroy you!" she yelled.

She got back to the village and Inuyasha was there waiting. "So what did you run off for earlier? You scared to fight me?" Inuyasha smirked. "Scared, of you? Don't make me laugh!" she balked. "Just what did happen to Sesshoumaru anyhow?" Inuyasha asked. "If he wants you to know, he will tell you," she replied and walked away. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha said running after her. Just as he was about to reach her she put her hand back and the wind blew Inuyasha on his back. "Do not speak to me," she said and kept walking.

When she got inside, there was Rin as promised she stayed right by his side. She looked up at Sakura and smiled. "How is he doing Rin?" Sakura asked, though what she really was curious about was how the two, Rin and Sesshoumaru knew each other. "He's been sleeping very soundly," Rin said happily. "That's good. I think we should probably get something to eat, don't you?" Sakura said. She started to understand. Looking at this young girl, she could see that they had a special bond that Sesshoumaru had taken care of this girl. She was so sweet and kind; one almost couldn't help but to like her. "What about Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said. "I think we should let him rest quietly," Sakura said and began walking outside. Rin followed closely after her. The night was beginning to fall and Sakura could smell something delicious coming from the house right next to the shrine. "Oh! Do you smell that? I think Kagome is making dinner!" Rin said excitedly and took Sakura's hand pulling her toward the house. "I… I don't know that I should impose on her in such a way," Sakura said. "Don't worry, she said you should stay right?" Rin said and took her inside. "Hi you two," Kagome said with a smile, "dinner will be ready soon so just be patient okay?" Sakura nodded and sat down. "And so that is why I believe that only you and Tessaiga will be able to destroy those ningyou…." Sakura heard Kaede talking to Inuyasha. Sakura looked in the direction of the voice and saw them walking in to the room. "Oh hi Chicken," Inuyasha said. "Evening Mutt," she replied not wanting to ruin dinner, they could fight another time as she had a feeling she would be seeing a lot more of him.

"Alright! It's ready everyone!" Kagome said as she brought out the platters of food. "Oh wow, this looks wonderful Kagome," the taijiya Sango said. "Itadakimasu!" everyone said in unison. "Thank you, Kagome," Sakura said quietly. "Wow, she has manners…" Inuyasha mumbled. "Inuyasha…" Kagome grumbled. "What?? I'm already sitting!" Inuyasha said slightly afraid. "So, you're going after some youkai ningyou eh?" Inuyasha said to Sakura as he stuffed his face. "Disgusting… Are you sure he's not a pig-hanyou Kaede?" Sakura said. Everyone laughed. The mood seemed to settle between them and they all talked late into the night about the things that have been happening since the group had no longer been really battling since it seemed unnecessary with Naraku gone. They learned of the ningyou and how the youkai of the forests have been becoming poisoned by them.

When the evening came to an end Sakura went back outside and stared at the stars. _What is this feeling… I'm calm… Even with all that is going on, in this moment, I'm content here… Is it possibly Kagome's spiritual power? "_Hey Sakura," it was Inuyasha. "What," she said not looking at him. "What is your attachment to Sesshoumaru?" he asked curiously. "None of your business, that's what it is," she replied. "You know you don't always have to be so cold," he told her. "I can be whatever I want," she said nonchalantly. "You're a real pain to talk to you know?" Inuyasha said. "You're a pain to look at…" she replied. "Oh that's it… You are impossible! Are you looking for a fight or something?" he said standing up. "No, I'm just answering honestly," she replied. "Will you let us help you? To fight these ningyou?" he said. "No," she said plainly. "What? Why not? I know we're powerful enough to be able to defeat anything!" he said. "Listen well Inuyasha, for I will only say this once," she started, "you have a good life here. You and Kagome… The monk and that taijiya woman… This place is peaceful. You needn't put yourselves in harm's way… Stay here; live out your lives in peace. One epic battle was enough. Besides, you have something special on the way to you," she said and slightly smiled. "What do you mean something special?" he asked. "Oh, you don't know? Well I won't ruin the surprise for you," she said and got up to go. "You have to tell me!" Inuyasha said pleading, he hated not knowing things. "Oh you silly mutt, you'll find out in about 7 months or so…" she said. He had no clue what she was talking about. That Kagome was already 2 months pregnant with his child.

She walked into where Sesshoumaru was sleeping and found the little youkai Jaken sleeping soundly. She sat and watched them sleeping. They looked so peaceful. She didn't look forward to what awaited them. "You look worried, Sakura," Sesshoumaru whispered. She was surprised, _was he awake the whole time I was watching them? _"I'm fine," she said averting her eyes as she wasn't sure if he'd caught her watching him. "You should sleep, there is a long journey ahead," he said. She nodded and lay down.


	2. Chapter 2

Just before dawn Sakura woke and saw that Sesshoumaru was already up and preparing to leave. "Leaving sooner than planned?" she said. "No, simply preparing, it's not certain yet what I will find out there. Though that is really irrelevant… I will defeat the Ningyou Tsukai," he told her. "Do you think this youkai may be something like Naraku?" she asked. "It may have similar traits but I doubt it will be as annoying," he said. "Well I suppose we should get going," she said getting up and preparing to leave, "are you going to leave that little youkai here?" she asked speaking of Jaken. Sesshoumaru simply went for the door without saying anything. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, you leaving?" it was Inuyasha. "Yes," Sesshoumaru replied without explaining further. "Don't go getting yourself killed, okay?" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru simply nodded and started walking off and Sakura started following.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Jaken was yelling as he ran out. _Why is he always leaving without saying a word?? _Jaken complained in his mind as he ran after them. _I wonder where those foolish ningyou will show up this time, they seemed interested in Bakusaiga._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. They kept walking for some time until they ran across a group of bandit youkai they were about to destroy a village to the west. "Were you sent to stop us?" the leader said. He was a large hideous youkai that looked like a lizard. "I don't have time for you weaklings," Sesshoumaru said walking past them. "Ha!! Our Lord Shintoru will kill you dog!" one of the other demons said. "You know nothing! There is no chance you could hope to defeat the great Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken shouted from a safe distance. "Oh I'm so scared…" Shintoru said mockingly. "You are fools… I could beat you without any weapon," Sakura said smiling. "Who the hell are you woman? You have no chance against me, let alone all of us!" Shintoru said. "Why don't we find out?" she replied calmly.

"Sakura, don't waste too much time with these pathetic things," Sesshoumaru said. "Ha! You will die woman!" Shintoru said laughing. "Very well, it's your funeral," she said. She flew at them quickly without transforming. Claws started coming out of her fingers like talons and she began to shred them apart. Their flesh flew to the ground. Within minutes they were all dead. Sesshoumaru was impressed by her strength. "Let's go," Sesshoumaru said and started walking again. _That woman, she has power comparable to Lord Sesshoumaru… This could be dangerous… _Jaken thought to himself.

They went on until they saw a strange castle in the distance, it had never been there before, Sakura was certain of that. "That castle Lord Sesshoumaru, it was never there before…" she said. "That scent… It's… the ningyou," Sesshoumaru said. They flew at the castle quickly as they could. "Wait for me Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said trying to run after them. "Come on Jaken," Sakura said slowing and putting out her hand. He grabbed on and held onto her shoulders as she began to fly again. Even with that slowdown she caught up to and passed Sesshoumaru. _Good, she won't be dead weight…_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Once they got to the castle a mist started setting in, even Sakura with her great sight could barely see a thing. "Miss Sakura, where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked looking around. "I'm not certain Jaken, we needn't worry though, he has his keen sense of smell to guide him," Sakura said. "I wasn't worried about him! Who will protect you??" Jaken replied. "Heh, protect me huh? I have done fine on my own for a long time, I don't think I need him to save me," she said. _Now to find those damned ningyou and their master… _she thought. Then through the mist she saw them. "I have you now you bastards!" she yelled. "And this is where I get off," Jaken said jumping from her shoulders onto the ground. Sakura started heading to the ningyou. "Sakura…" the ningyou leader said. "How do you know me?" Sakura said staring at them. "Oh we know all about you, we've been watching you for a long time… Years… Since your father died," the ningyou said. "Who the hell is your master?! Was it the one who killed my father?" she yelled. "It's not time for you to know yet," ningyou said. "Damn you!!" Sakura said readying herself. She transformed into her youkai form. "Alright little Falcon you will make excellent food for our master…" they said and lunged at her. _Food?...What the hell are they talking about?... What would specifically want to eat me…_she wondered.

They fought fiercely as they tried to subdue her with their poison. "Kaze no nata!!" she yelled and suddenly her wings had blades flying out at the ningyou shredding them apart. "It won't be this simple, we can't feel a thing, because after all, we're just ningyou…" they said as they began to fuse into one larger ningyou and attack. _They admitted it? They knew that we had the idea… Did they lure us into some kind of trap?... _she wondered. "Why won't your master come out? What is he afraid of?? Is he too weak to fight me?" she yelled. "No, _she _is simply waiting for a time that you are worth fighting," they said. _She?... Do I know her? _Sakura wondered. "Alright, you die here… All of you…" she said, her youki emanating great fury.. "Karai no shuriken!!" she yelled and cyclones began to spin from the skies sending out thousands of shuriken and bolts of lightning at the ningyou.

"Oh aren't you so mad… How precious.. Killing you will be even more enjoyable, I wonder, is your blood as intoxicating as your father's?..." a voice said from nowhere and a chilling laugh followed it. "Who the hell are you? Where are you?! FIGHT ME DAMNIT! You coward!!" Sakura yelled. Then suddenly the ningyou fell to the ground lifeless and began to disappear and the mist began to clear. As it did the castle was no longer there.

"Was this all just a test?... Who the hell is this illusionist.." she said aloud to herself. "It seems that whoever the ningyou tsukai is, they are highly interested in you…" Sesshoumaru said. "It would seem that way. You needn't waste your time Lord Sesshoumaru… If it is me that they want, there is no need for you to fight this battle… I will fight this illusionist myself… You should go on to build your empire," she said and began to walk away. "If this ningyou tsukai is interested in a youkai of your caliber it is only logical that it will eventually come after me… So, until she is dead, I must continue," he said. _She?... Did he hear… Or was he also fighting ningyou and they spoke to him… _she wondered.

"The youkai controlling these ningyou killed your father and your brother… Be mindful of the illusions… She will try to use this against you at some point," Sesshoumaru said. Sakura simply nodded. _What does he mean use it against me? Will this illusionist try to make me think Father is alive again? Or will she take his form when she finally fights me? Or worse yet try to take Brother's form for the fight… _questions ran through her head and then she noticed Sesshoumaru starting to walk away. "It's time to go Sakura, dwelling on it will serve no purpose but to waste time," Sesshoumaru said. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, of course," she replied hurrying after him. _This will be even more dangerous than I thought… _Jaken thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru was lost in thought of the fight he just had with the ningyou. "So, a dog and a bird, that's cute," the ningyou said. "I have no time for your idiotic ramblings, where is your master?" Sesshoumaru said. "You will see the master eventually. When she kills you," one said and they started fighting. "This is all going perfectly according to the master's plan," the ningyou said. _Her plan?... What is it…_ "The Master will tell you her plan, just before she kills you," the ningyou said. "I've had enough of your chatter!" Sesshoumaru said and cut furiously at them. Then one of them seemed to mold into the form of Sakura as it fell onto his blade. "Why, why Lord Sesshoumaru!" it said. "You actually think you can fool me with this? Pathetic!" he said and pulled his sword out then cut off the ningyou's head. "That's right, that dog nose of yours… The time will come though… Would you be able to sacrifice this bird to kill me? Give her to me and I will leave you in peace. Otherwise, I will have to kill you as well," a voice said from nowhere. "I take orders from no one, I will be the one killing you," Sesshoumaru said. "Oh but I just wanted the whole set, I've eaten her father and her brother, I just needed her. Since her weak mother died by some Eagle youkai," the voice said. _She killed her father?... Mentioning this all to me, what purpose does it serve.. Does she intend to use these illusions on Sakura… _"It doesn't matter how much you talk, I will still kill you in the end. If you are so weak that you have ningyou fighting against us, I am certain that you will not stand a chance against me," Sesshoumaru said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?..." Jaken said looking curiously at him; he'd been silent the whole time they were walking. "What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru replied. "N..n..nothing my lord," Jaken said. "Say Jaken, why would you try to get his attention and then not ask anything? You realize how annoying that is right?" Sakura said. "Shut up you!" Jaken told her waving his staff at her. "Be careful Jaken, she could very well kill you," Sesshoumaru said with what almost seemed like a smirk. "Lord Sesshoumaru!! It's horrible to joke like that!" Jaken said hiding beside him. Sakura began laughing at Jaken for being afraid. The mood seemed to lighten as they got out of the area.

Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly. All at once it seemed a hundred youkai appeared, they flew around and prepared to attack. They were large but yet very fast like snakes. "You three will die for entering our forest uninvited!!" the leader said as he came down at them. "You wish to fight then…" Sesshoumaru said drawing the Bakusaiga. Sakura transformed to her youkai form. "Kaze no kata!!" she yelled as blades flew from her wings. Just as she finished this move she noticed something on her back. She spun around quickly and could feel the tear of teeth losing grip on her flesh. "Bastard! You'll die for that!" she said and sunk her beak into his flesh ripping out his heart. Soon as she did that the other youkai began to come after her. "You will die for killing our lord!!" they yelled. "Hmph, don't make me laugh," she said turning to them. "Karai no shuriken!!" she yelled and the cyclones came down darkening the sky. Then the snakes began to fly off afraid for their lives.

"That is quite a powerful move," Sesshoumaru remarked. "Thanks… I learned it when…" she started and then fell to the ground in her human form, large bite marks on her back. It smelled profusely of poison venom. "Damn… That snake really got me didn't he?" she said as she tried to get back to her feet. "Now this wasn't what I was expecting… Not yet…" she said as she propped herself against a tree. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru… There's not anyone around here or any medicinal herbs around this area for the venom. You should go on. Don't let me keep you," Sakura said. "Don't say such ridiculous things," Sesshoumaru told her.

"You idiot, what did you get into?" a voice in the distance said. Sakura thought she recognized and then looked it was Inuyasha. "What a terrible way to go.. Listening to an annoying half breed…" Sakura mumbled. "Oh shut up… I knew you needed our help," Inuyasha said. "Monk… Do you have any herbs to cure snake bite?" Sesshoumaru said to the monk, Miroku who was with Inuyasha. "Yes of course," Miroku said as he walked over to Sakura pulling out a pouch of herbs. "Where were you bit?" Miroku said. "My back," she said and turned to show him. "I see, that looks bad, you'll need to take off your shirt," he said. "Lecher… I doubt she will need to take her shirt off with the rips it has from the fang marks," Inuyasha said. Miroku sighed and lowered his head. "In order for me to be able to rub these herbs in properly her shirt needs to be removed so that I can move my hand freely," Miroku said. "MIROKU!!" a woman's voice could be heard coming closer. "Sango I'm trying to cure her poison, that's all I swear!" the monk seemed to shake with fear. "Give me the herbs you lecherous monk, we've wasted enough time with your arguing," Sesshoumaru said. Miroku handed them to him and Sesshoumaru took some and rubbed them on the wound holding his hand there for a moment to make sure that the herbs stayed on the wound. Sakura's cheeks began to turn a slight pink at his touch.

"I think you're doing it wrong Sesshoumaru, she's turning funny colors…" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha… Owasuri," it was Kagome. _What is she doing out here? Is she crazy?! In her condition she could get really hurt! _Sakura thought to herself. "Hey, are you alright Sakura?" Kagome asked. "I'm fine," she said and tried to get up. She fell back onto Sesshoumaru who was still behind her after putting the herb mixture on her wounds. "Hey, be careful! You're going to sully Lord Sesshoumaru's clothes with your blood!" Jaken yelled waving his staff around. "Jaken, be silent," Sesshoumaru said. "You should rest up some Sakura," Kagome said. "Rest, there is no time for that… I am not weak," Sakura replied. "Ya got a death wish huh Chicken?" Inuyasha said. Kagome just glanced at him and that was all he needed to be quiet. "You can't do this to yourself, listen, we've got food and we'll be making a fire soon, why don't you all camp here for the night," Sango said. Sakura hung her head with a look of defeat. She was certain that Sesshoumaru was going to go on without her. _He won't stay around someone so reckless and weak as I am… _Sakura thought to herself. "Are we going now my Lord?" Jaken said anticipating leaving as well. "No," Sesshoumaru simply replied.

The darkness of the evening began to cool the air as the group gathered around the fire. Sakura sat off in the shadows by herself. "I wonder why she's so sad?" Kagome said. "Maybe I should go to consol her…" Miroku replied. "Leave her alone," Sesshoumaru said without looking at any of them as he sat at the base of a tree next to the fire. "It's not as if you're going to help her…" Inuyasha mumbled. "She doesn't need my help. Let her be in her thoughts," Sesshoumaru said. "I'm going to go talk to her," Kagome said.

Kagome brought some yakisakana with her to give to Sakura. "Hey there…" Kagome said sitting down next to Sakura. "What do you want?" she replied sullenly. "Well, I just, I brought you something to eat," Kagome said. "Oh… Thanks," Sakura replied still just staring at the ground. "Cheer up okay? Everything is going to be alright," Kagome told her. "I don't know about that… Today, what happened… These weren't strong youkai… How could I have been beaten so easily… I'm sure he's lost complete respect for me as a youkai…" she replied quietly. _He? Does she mean, Sesshoumaru? Does she have feelings for him? _"I don't think so… He stayed, so that says a lot… He doesn't usually stick around for anything, so don't worry so much! You'll get old very quickly worrying like that," Kagome told her. "Ha… I suppose that's true. I have a question for you now… If you don't mind…" Sakura said. "Okay?" Kagome replied wondering what it was. "You, why are you here, it's really dangerous out here you know?" Sakura asked. "What? I'm not worried at all, why should I be? We've fought a lot of evil youkai… And I know that Inuyasha will always protect me," Kagome said. "No, it's not the fighting, it's your.. Condition…" Sakura said very quietly. "My what? What do you mean?" Kagome asked totally baffled. "You mean you don't know?..." Sakura responded just as surprised. "Not sure what you're talking about actually," Kagome said. "In your belly.. Inuyasha's child is growing… You shouldn't be fighting youkai.. You have your life and the child's to worry about," Sakura told her. "I what?!" Kagome said loudly in shock. "What the heck did you say to her?!" Inuyasha said running over ready for an argument as always. Sesshoumaru looked over watching what was happening.

"You have to be kidding me Sakura!! That's really funny," Kagome said laughing nervously. "What? What did she say to you? I'm not inclined to hit women but if she said something wrong to you…" Inuyasha said ready to fight for Kagome. "Inuyasha… that wouldn't be a smart move," Sesshoumaru said with a slight glare in his eyes. "Inuyasha… She said.. I'm… Pregnant!" Kagome said with slight worry yet excitement. "Really?" he said quietly. "Your child is in her belly Inuyasha.. I'm sorry I spoiled the surprise for you…" Sakura said walking away to let the two be alone. "That Inuyasha… I knew it wouldn't be long since Kagome came back," Miroku said smirking.

"Kagome… I… Are you alright?" Inuyasha said quietly. "I'm okay, but it's just a shock… I mean, how did I not notice…? Why didn't Kaede notice it??" she replied. "Everything is going to be fine… I will always protect you, and our child… We'll be together, forever…" Inuyasha said as he took her in his arms. "I love you, Inuyasha…" she said quietly as she rested herself in his arms.

After everyone settled down from the happy news they sat by the fire again. "How could you tell?" Inuyasha asked Sakura. "I'm not blind you know… I see a lot of things. You should pay better attention to your wife," Sakura said. "Hey! Don't talk to me like that!!" Inuyasha growled. "You're only angry, because I'm right," she said. "You're not right. I pay plenty of attention to what goes on with Kagome," Inuyasha said still slightly growling. "Sakura… I think that is enough," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru surprised. _What's with him? He's acting so weird lately… _Kagome wondered to herself. "Well, I believe it's time to get some rest," Miroku said yawning and putting his arm around Sango.

They all went to their respective areas of the camp. All except Sakura who was lost in thought again. Her mind went back to wondering who the youkai was that controlled the ningyou. They never did find out who had killed her father and brother. "Father, I will destroy your killer…" she whispered. She shivered slightly as a cold wind blew past. "Sakura… Come here," Sesshoumaru said quietly. She went to him. "Yes, my Lord…" she replied. "There will be time to contemplate the killing of your father's murderer after you rest," he said. "Yes…" she replied and lay down near him.

Sesshoumaru stayed up, watching Sakura as she slept. _What is this… This strange sensation… _Sesshoumaru wondered. "So, you're really taken with her, huh?" Inuyasha said with a slight laugh. "Silence Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said. "You may be able to fool your little servant Jaken… But you ain't foolin' me… You like her, don't you?" Inuyasha said. "My business is none of your concern…" he replied. "Suit yourself you cold bastard… You two will be a perfect pair… She's just as icy," Inuyasha said then lay down to go back to sleep.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch Sakura as she slept. Her breathing became strange, as if she were dreaming of something terrible. "Not again… No, please don't…" she muttered between breaths. A tear ran down her cheek. Sesshoumaru gently brushed her hair back from her face and wiped the tear away. "You're safe now… I won't let them harm you," Sesshoumaru whispered. _Could that damned Inuyasha be right?... After all, she is an amazing youkai… Powerful and….beautiful. _Sesshoumaru thought to himself though he would not ever admit such a thing to Inuyasha. He moved lying down next to her and put the fur that he carried on his shoulder over her. Her breathing calmed and she seemed to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the sun started to peak over the horizon Sakura awoke. To the feeling of something soft covering her, she looked seeing that it was the fur that Sesshoumaru carried. Slightly confused but more importantly happy, she smiled and looked at him. He was still sleeping or at least she thought he was. She was leery to stare at him too long after the last time when he started speaking while she watched him. Sakura quietly moved to get up so as not to disturb Sesshoumaru if he was indeed sleeping still. She looked around and all the others were still sleeping soundly. "That's good…" she said to herself. _It was an odd stroke of luck that they found us, but I hope they go back home… I don't want Kagome in danger… _Sakura thought.

She looked back over at Sesshoumaru. It was time they got moving, before the others woke. She knelt down next to him. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered, "we should be going soon." His eyes slowly opened and he looked at her saying nothing. He got up and looked around. _We have to leave them. I wish Inuyasha hadn't shown up with these humans… _Sesshoumaru thought to himself."It's time," Sesshoumaru simply said without saying more. Sakura nodded and picked up Jaken, knowing if they left him he would make a fuss and wake the others.

They kept heading south though Sakura wasn't entirely certain why. She trusted Sesshoumaru's judgment though, he wouldn't go somewhere needlessly. Then finally Jaken began to stir awake. "What?! Put me down! Where is Lord Sesshoumaru!? He'll kill you!!" Jaken said not being aware of where he was or who was carrying him as he thudded his kidnapper on the head with his staff. "Jaken…" Sakura hissed, "he's right in front of us you idiot… Hit me again and I will hang you from a tree and leave you for the wolves!" "Oh, thank goodness!" Jaken said happily. "He's awake, you shouldn't carry him now Sakura," Sesshoumaru said. "Very well," she replied dropping him without hesitation. "You wench!!" Jaken said rubbing his head from the fall. "Jaken, if your legs moved as much as your mouth you'd be able to keep up," Sakura said. Sesshoumaru laughed quietly.

"So, my Lord, where are we going?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru simply kept walking. "I was actually curious about that myself…" Sakura said. "You will see soon enough," Sesshoumaru said. They kept on for some time. Now and then running into small fry youkai that wanted to battle, sometimes Sesshoumaru wouldn't even bother; he merely kicked them out of the way and kept going. After a few days travel they were at the base of a mountain. "This seems strange…" Sakura said. "Yes, this is the site of Mt. Hakurei, but it was destroyed three years ago," Sesshoumaru told her. "Is this another illusion? Are we getting closer to her lair?" Sakura wondered out loud. "Stay close," Sesshoumaru said and they began to go up the mountain toward what looked like a large cave. "Well at least there isn't a barrier this time my Lord!" Jaken said remembering the last time on the mountain.

_That smell… It's.. Similar to the ningyou, yet.. It's more potent… This may be it. _Sesshoumaru thought and then realized what it smelled like. "It's a cat," Sakura said. "You smell it too then…" Sesshoumaru replied. "Yes…" she told him. They sped up now flying up the mountain side making it to the cave with easy. "So you've finally made it," a voice said in the darkness. "Come out and face me you coward!" Sakura yelled. "It's not wise to be so hasty," the voice said. Then a figure began to appear out of the cave. It was a woman, her face was the shape of a cat and had a scar that looked like claw marks on her left cheek and her body was similar to a human except for all covered in black fur. "I knew I smelled something wretched," Sesshoumaru said. "How sweet you remember me," the cat woman replied. "Hoshinami…" Sesshoumaru said. Sakura was taken aback by the fact that they knew each other.

"My plan has worked perfectly… You two meeting… Sakura I knew you could be of use some day… You didn't actually think I was afraid of you did you?" Hoshinami said. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Sakura yelled. "Oh come now… You didn't think that it was just some sort of fate that brought you and Sesshoumaru together do you? Foolish girl… The poison from the ningyou… Sesshoumaru being in your forest of all places…" Hoshinami said laughing. _What? She planned all of this? What for? Is she really after Sesshoumaru after all? Or is this another one of her tricks… Damn it… _Sakura thought to herself. "You were just convenient… I'll have you for dinner this evening. The real prize is the dog. That sword of his, the Bakusaiga… I want your power!" Hoshinami said transforming into full youkai form she now looked like a giant black cat.

"Hmph, you weren't able to beat me before Hoshinami. What has changed in your technique since then? Do you wish for me to give you a matching scar on the other side of your face?," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "What indeed, wouldn't you like to know…" Hoshinami said. Sakura looked at her and noticed something strange… _I've never seen anything like that… Two souls… She stole someone's soul…Even soul collectors, the souls they get generally just merge the power of that soul into the soul of the one it is given to... It doesn't remain separate… The soul had a very familiar aura around it. _

"Today you die Hoshinami!" Sakura yelled as she transformed. "Oh little birdie, please spare me your dramatics," Hoshinami said laughing as she put out her claws ready to battle. "Kaze no nata!!" Sakura sent her blades flying without hesitation. Hoshinami quickly maneuvered out of the way of the blades. "Is that all you have? Taste my homura bakufuu!" she said and a blast of flames shot out toward Sakura. Just as the flames were about to reach her it died. "That seemed to work well Hoshinami…" Sakura said and charged at her. _Damn you Fubatsu, your soul still gives you some control doesn't it? Your son was easy enough to defeat his soul's will has no power over me. I will kill her as well and take her soul… _Hoshinami thought to herself of the other soul she carried. "Seems your plan didn't work as well as you anticipated Hoshinami," Sesshoumaru said suddenly standing right beside her with Bakusaiga drawn and pointed to her throat. "Damn you!" she yelled and suddenly a blaze of flames surrounded her pushing Sesshoumaru back just enough for her to escape them.

"None of this makes any sense at all… First she seems like she is after me, now apparently she's after your Bakusaiga… I can't seem to follow her logic," Sakura said. "That is because cats aren't logical beings; they're fleeting and follow whatever their wants are in that moment," Sesshoumaru said. "I saw something strange in her, which may explain the odd way she acts…" Sakura said. "What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "She has two souls… I think that she is struggling to control the second soul," Sakura said. "That would be to our advantage then," he replied.

"What do we do now? She's disappeared…" Sakura asked. "We will keep moving," Sesshoumaru said heading out of the cave and starting to go down the mountain. "I think we should make a stop," Sakura said starting to take the lead. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I believe we should keep moving, she's getting bossy," Jaken said. "It is interesting that you believe she is being forward when it sounds like you are trying to give an order Jaken…" Sesshoumaru said. "Forgive me My Lord!" Jaken said in a scared voice.

They went down the mountain and Sakura led the way to a youkai castle deep in the southern territory. "Who dares to enter the Lord Isai's castle!?" a guard yelled coming up to them with his spear pointed. "Kaitsuburi! It's me, put that spear down, you're going to kill somebody!" Sakura said laughing at the small but fierce bird youkai. "Juushi!! Wow, who is this mean looking guy with you, and the ugly little toad?" he asked quietly. "I am not a toad! I am Jaken!!" Jaken scolded. "Take it easy Jaken… You do look a little toad-like now that I think about it though…" Sakura said laughing slightly. "Oh yes, this is Lord Sesshoumaru…" Sakura said without really know what to call him, friend, comrade, random youkai she ran into in the forest and has since been stay with? None of these seemed right, or sounded good when she thought of them. "Really? The Lord Sesshoumaru! Oh wow!! There are stories about you all over the lands!" Kaitsuburi said excitedly. Sesshoumaru said nothing and wasn't really certain why they were in this place. "Itoko, is Ojiisan here?" Sakura asked Kaitsuburi, he was her younger cousin. "Yes, he's here but he is busy with the council right now. I wouldn't interrupt them. You know how he gets," Kaitsuburi said. "Don't be silly. It's me," Sakura said confidently.

"We should be able to rest the night here at the castle. I thought it would be a good change from the woods," Sakura said as she led them further in to the castle. Sesshoumaru remained quiet and glanced around at the interior of this fortress that was the southern Falcon Lord's castle. "This place is rather… Frightening, isn't it?" said Jaken. There was a great deal of dark artwork and many large statues of the previous Falcon Lords. "No, I think it is an admirable castle," Sesshoumaru said looking at the art.

Sakura kept walking until she reached a large door way. This was the hall where council meetings were held. She took a deep breath preparing to go in. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jaken said. "Oh it'll be fine. It's my Ojiisan," she said. Sesshoumaru stood back waiting for the aftermath that would sure be her uncle furious with her. He knew of Lord Isai, he fought along-side Sesshoumaru's father. One of the most respected Falcon youkai in all the lands. With all the confidence she could muster she opened the doors widely. "Oooojjiiiiiisssaaannn!" she said as she entered. The entire council looked over at her. It was a completely awkward moment. She always used to make this sort of entrance when she visited her uncle when she was younger, but the air of the room was so tense. "Sakura… Now is not the time, please wait for me in the study," her uncle said standing; he was strong and very muscular though one could see he had been in many battles he had a certain look in his eyes it was obvious that he wielded great power, but his age was beginning to show. "But why? What is going on here Ojiisan?" she asked.

"Meikko…" Isai said sighing and slightly lowering his head. "What's wrong? What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked and questions would have kept coming but Sesshoumaru stepped into the room. "Sakura, I believe we should leave them to their business," Sesshoumaru said. "I won't go, something is terribly wrong, I can feel it," she said with concern. "If you needed to know, they would tell you," he said. "Who is this man?" Isai said. "Ojiisan, this is Lord Sesshoumaru, son of Inu no Taisho," Sakura said. "I see… Since apparently you will not leave until we inform you, Sakura, the surrounding areas are being plagued by some sort of poison…" Isai began. "The ningyou…" Sakura said angrily. "You have seen them then? They seem to be indestructible. When these ningyou cut the one they are fighting the poison of their sand insides goes into their blood. It's a scentless poison…" he continued. "Yes, we have seen them. We have also seen their master… She is a cat youkai who goes by the name Hoshinami. I am going to kill her," Sakura said. The entire council was slightly taken aback by this information. "What do you mean?" one of the council members asked. "She killed my father… I cannot let her live. I think her head would make a nice addition to the Eastern castle…" she told them. The council nodded in understanding. "So I call this meeting adjourned… We will reconvene in the following weeks to decide if we need to make a true battle plan. Until then, keep the young warrior close to our villages to protect our fellow youkai," Isai said.

After the meeting adjourned Isai, Sakura, Sesshoumaru and Jaken went into Isai's study. "Sakura, what brings you out here?" Isai asked motioning them to sit down. "Well, we were in the area… At Mt. Hakurei…" she started. "Mt. Hakurei?! That was destroyed!" he said. "Yes… Somehow Hoshinami brought it back, without the spiritual barrier though," she told him. "This sounds like she is a powerful foe…" he said. "She is a coward… She will use illusions and other youkai to fulfill her wishes… I would not give her so much credit. I am sure that she has probably tricked other youkai into believing that they would receive great rewards of power or anything else that they desire," Sesshoumaru said. "It seems as though you know her Lord Sesshoumaru," Isai said. "Yes, I have fought her previously Lord Isai," he replied. "Well then you would be a good ally in this battle against her. If you would want to join us in this battle of course," Isai said. "I will consider it," he said. "Very well. Now, leave us. I need to speak with Sakura alone," Isai said to Sesshoumaru. "You cannot speak to My Lord in such a manor!" Jaken yelled. "Jaken, silence. This is Lord Isai's domain. Do not intrude on matters of lords… You do not understand," Sesshoumaru said getting up and starting to walk out of the room. "But Lord Sesshoumaru…" Jaken said following him. "That's enough Jaken," Sesshoumaru said and walked out the door. Sakura watched as they left. Once the door was closed she looked back at her uncle who had a slight smile forming on his face. "So, you've been staying with the great dog lord's son?" he said coyly. "What's the big deal, we met because of those ningyou, and it's not as if there is something more to this. We are merely fighting the same enemy," she said. "No, not the way you two look at each other…" he replied. "It's nothing like that! We've fought together that's all," she said. "I've heard otherwise…" he said. "What are you talking about Ojiisan??" she asked her cheeks becoming flush slightly. "My dear, you know as well as anyone that I have eyes over all the lands… I've heard the stories of you saving him and him staying when you received a poison snake bite… A youkai of his standing does not waste his time on frivolous matters. He cares for you," Isai said. "I am taking this simply for what it is… We are comrades in this battle against Hoshinami… Nothing more. I'm sure that after this is over he will continue to build his empire. He surely doesn't have time to waste on a mate right now, he's a busy lord," she said. "Very well then, though pups with wings would be quite interesting…" he replied laughing a bit. "Oh stop jiichan!!" she said and began laughing as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaken felt as though they had been waiting forever. "I wonder what they are talking about in there…" Jaken said. "It's not our business to eves drop on their conversation," Sesshoumaru said; though he could hear every word they said. _Even Isai believes there is something between us… I've never felt this before… I cannot allow this to get in the way… Yet, I feel like I wouldn't have to worry, she is dedicated to our lifestyle… With what she just said… She seems to think she would be a burden of some kind. But I am certain she is an admirable youkai. Is it possible? Could we rule together? _Sesshoumaru was lost deeply in his thoughts. So far as to not notice that Isai and Sakura had since come out of the room.

"It looks as though he's thinking quite seriously about something Sakura," Isai said with a slight grin. "I'm sure he's plotting how to destroy Hoshinami," Sakura replied. Sakura just kept walking. "But, what about him?" Isai asked. "Leave him in his thoughts… It's not as though he won't be able to find me," she said. "Jaken, you're rather quiet, what is going on?" Sakura asked without looking back. "You know he doesn't tell me anything wretched girl!!" Jaken yelled which brought Sesshoumaru back to his senses. "Jaken… Since I wasn't listening, what did you just saying?" Sesshoumaru asked, though knowing full well what he said. "N..nothing My Lord," Jaken said in a defeated tone. Sesshoumaru simply gave him a look as if not to say that again.

"Well, Haruko is about to serve our evening meal, would you care to join us?" Isai said to them. "As much as I love Haruko's cooking, I think I'm going to go to my room," Sakura said. Sesshoumaru looked at her slightly confused, which was the first time that Jaken had seen that look. "What's wrong My Lord?" Jaken asked. "Sakura, a word," Sesshoumaru said as he motioned her to walk with him.

They walked off down the hall together. "What is it My Lord?" Sakura asked. "Lord Isai is honoring us with dinner, you shouldn't be so quick to refuse it," Sesshoumaru said. _Something seems different about him tonight… Is this just the way he acts around the lords or is this what ojiisan was talking about… Does he really care for me? He wants to spend this time with me? Even outside of battle? _Sakura wondered to herself. "Very well Lord Sesshoumaru," she replied. "Alright Ojiisan, we will attend dinner," she turned around and said. "Wonderful, ah yes, and one more thing, the council is staying the evening in the castle, so most of the rooms are taken. I'm afraid you two will have to share a room," Isai said he fought hard to keep a grin from forming on his face. Sakura looked at him as if to say 'what the hell!?' "What about me?!" Jaken said. "Oh, well, you are a servant, so you will be staying in the servant's quarters," Isai said looking down and Jaken sighed heavily and looked defeated. "Jaken, you may go now," Sesshoumaru said. "But I don't know where that is," Jaken said in an almost pouting voice. "Jaken, don't be so glum. If you go down this hall here, take a right then down the stairs take a left on the right side will be a door to the servants' quarters," Sakura said. "As you wish Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken said slowly walking away.

"I'm sure you will want to change before the dinner Sakura, so why don't you go up to your room. With the council here for the evening you won't want to be looking like you just came from a battle, it would ruin the mood. Besides, you just might find that one of those youkai is a suitable mate," he said. Sesshoumaru eyed Isai wondering why he was saying that. "Hmph, those old men… I'll dress up for you Ojiisan but I am not taking a mate from that council, don't be ridiculous!" she replied and headed for the stairs to go up to her room.

Once she was gone Isai looked at Sesshoumaru. "I think we should have a drink before the dinner festivities," Isai said. "Very well then," Sesshoumaru nodded following Isai into one of the entertaining rooms of the castle. Isai closed the door behind them and locked it then went to get some sake for them to drink. Sesshoumaru wondered why he had locked the door, but assumed it was for privacy. "Here you are," Isai said handing Sesshoumaru a cup. Sesshoumaru nodded in thanks. They sat for a while saying nothing drinking together. It was very rare that Sesshoumaru ever drank alcohol.

Sakura was busy mulling over what to wear. "What the hell! I don't ever care about what I wear, why am I so worried now!?" she said to herself aloud. "My Lady, do you need assistance," it was a servant Aiko. When Sakura stayed with her uncle when she was young Aiko had been assigned to look after her. "Aiko! Thank goodness someone that will be able to talk some sense to me," Sakura said, "Now, what should I wear tonight?" Aiko laughed softly. "Well, I don't believe I have ever heard that question from you," Aiko said, "someone important attending the dinner?" Sakura's cheeks started turning pink. "No! Of course not it's the same old people," Sakura huffed. "But what of the young lord you came here with… I saw him in the hall with lord Isai… He is quite handsome," Aiko said. "Aiko! There's nothing between us!" Sakura said her face turning red. "Alright alright, now.. Let's see here. We still have a few of your ball gowns if you would like to try that," Aiko said. "No no, I want something elegant but yet, timeless… Something to remember… Something amazing!" Sakura said.

"In that case… I brought this," Aiko said as she brought from behind her back a lovely white colored furisode with red and yellow flowers starting with just a few at her shoulder wrapping down and around it to the bottom that would make it look as though she were walking through flowers. "Okasan's dress from when she met father?" Sakura said. "Yes, there are a few things of your mother's that I have been saving," Aiko said. "It's… perfect," Sakura said. Aiko smiled and handed the dress to Sakura. Sakura went and changed, she looked gorgeous, the dress fit perfectly to her body. Then Aiko sat her down and started to style Sakura's hair in the wareshinobu style. Aiko put lovely kanzashi into her hair and she looked like true royalty the style was gorgeous. "Oh wow Aiko, this is amazing!" Sakura said looking into the mirror.

Once Aiko got the finishing touches of make-up on Sakura she looked like something out of a painting. Aiko looked at Sakura realizing how grown-up she had become and sighed. "What's wrong Aiko?" Sakura asked. "Nothing my lady… You're lovely. You should hurry now. They're going to begin the dinner soon," Aiko told her. Sakura nodded and the kanzashi in her hair jingled at the side of her face. _She will make a lovely bride…_ Aiko thought to herself and smiled.

Sakura walked down the stairs slowly, it had been some time since she had been dressed so formally and never to this extent. She looked and saw Sesshoumaru and Isai just coming back into the hallway from one of the entertaining rooms. "Meikko, my lovely little niece… Is not such a little girl anymore," Isai said as he noticed how stunning she looked. He turned slightly to Sesshoumaru and whispered, "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Remember this moment… And remember what I am about to tell you. If you hurt her…" Isai started and Sesshoumaru finished the sentence. "You will kill me?" Sesshoumaru said. "No, you won't get off that easily. I will make your life into eternal pain and suffering," he said. Sesshoumaru nodded, he could respect that sort of threat.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sakura asked. "Oh nothing at all," Isai said. "Why do I not believe that?" Sakura said with a slight laugh. Then Kaitsuburi walked up "Otousan the council has gathered in the dining hall. Isn't Sakura going to come to dinner?" he asked. "Of course I am!" she said. "Huh? Is that you Sakura?! I didn't recognize you! That is some outfit!" Kaitsuburi said. "Sheesh, a girl puts on a dress and her own cousin doesn't recognize her…" Sakura mumbled to herself. "Alright Sakura, it's time, I believe that Lord Sesshoumaru should be the one to escort you in," Isai said. They both looked at him slightly confused as generally only a member of the family would escort an unwed lady into such a dinner. "Go on now," Isai said. "As you wish," Sesshoumaru replied.

They walked down the hall together and the doors to the dining room were still open. As they walked in everyone looked. Some were already drunk from their having been sake served in another entertainment room you could see a lusting look in some of their eyes as they gazed at Sakura.

The two found seats near the head of the table and were about to sit when one of the very drunk council members came up. "My, my, Lord Isai certainly did go out of his way… What a pretty thing you are… Will you be dancing for us later?" he said licking his lips and moving his hand toward her bottom. "Touch her and I will cut your hands off and make you eat them…" Sesshoumaru said quietly. "Don't be greedy dog… I'm sure he got her to pass around, she looks quite expensive…" the drunk said swaying. "Do you wish to fight? I will kill you here and now, as that seems to be your desire given the way you are speaking to her," Sesshoumaru said putting his hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga ready to draw. "Oh come now, you're being ridiculous about this…." The drunk said as he put his arm around her. Quickly Sakura took his arm twisting it forcing him to kneel on the ground. "I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt Takashi, but you really are a scoundrel… I should kill you myself…" she said. "That voice… Lady…Lady Sakura?..." the Takashi said as his eyes grew wide and tears started to well in them. "Well, now will you remember not to treat women like mere objects Takashi?" Sakura said as she twisted his arm further and force his head to the floor. "Yy..yes… Of course… Please, forgive my stupidity Lady Sakura," he said pleading. "You're lucky I did this, Lord Sesshoumaru really would have killed you," she said and laughed. "Thank you… Thank you…" he said. She let him go and he scurried to the other end of the table. "You should have let me kill him," Sesshoumaru said taking his hand from Bakusaiga and pulling a chair out for Sakura. "I know, but it really would have dampened the mood of dinner," she replied. Isai watched everything from the hall and was quite happy with what he saw, the fact that Sesshoumaru was willing to protect her and the fact that Sakura could quite easily handle herself. _They would make a powerful couple… _Isai thought to himself.

The commotion of Takashi's foible hadn't stopped anything in the room. There were murmurs, however most simply agreed that Takashi was a horrible lecher when drunk and Sakura never could stand him anyway. Isai entered the room last and everyone stood to honor him. "I would like to thank you all for being here this evening. Also I would like to introduce to you all, the very honorable guest we have in our midst. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands, son of Inu no Taisho the greatest dog lord I had the fortune to fight alongside. I want to thank you all for your dedication to this council and our brethren. Though these have been difficult times, I want you to enjoy this evening… We never know when it may be our last," Isai said. The entire room filled with cheering and once it subsided they all sat for dinner.

The evening was fantastic, the food was excellent. _Why am I here doing this? It almost feels as though Sakura is being betrothed to me… Her clothes, this fine meal, her uncle announcing me in such a manner… _Sesshoumaru started thinking. Isai noticed the look of contemplation in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Since dinner was finished everyone was simply mingling and telling stories. "Sesshoumaru, come with me," Isai said motioning for them to go to the courtyard just outside the dining hall. Sesshoumaru got up and followed Isai. "You seem like a youkai with a lot on his mind," Isai said looking up at the stars. Sesshoumaru didn't reply. "That's fine, you don't have to tell me… I can see it in you. You should let your heart have desires Sesshoumaru… You can't live with a heart of stone forever. Even your father fell in love you know," Isai said. That caught Sesshoumaru off guard. _Father… Is this the right thing to do? _Sesshoumaru wondered. "Don't fight your heart… I can tell you care for her. It's not every day I get to hear someone threaten Takashi's life for thinking about touching my niece," Isai said smiling. Sesshoumaru still stayed silent. The only emotion he knew how to express well was his anger. "What do I say to her?" Sesshoumaru said. Isai was surprised; he hadn't realized just how shut off Sesshoumaru had made himself when it came to the matters of love. "Tell her the truth… That's all anyone can do in these matters," Isai replied._ I don't even know what that is… Do I tell her I love her? Do I love her? Is that what this strange feeling has been… _Sesshoumaru wondered. "I will leave you to your thoughts," Isai said and walked back inside.

Sakura was laughing and joking with the council members when she saw her uncle come back in. "Would you please excuse me," she said to the council. "Of course," one replied. She bowed thanking them and went to Isai. "Where did Lord Sesshoumaru go?" she asked. "He's out in the courtyard," Isai replied. "Is he alright?" she asked. "Of course he is, he just has quite a lot on his mind," Isai replied. "I see. I guess I should leave him to his thoughts then," she said. "I don't know, I think you should go talk with him," Isai told her. "Are you quite certain?" she asked. "Yes, completely," he replied. She nodded and went out to the courtyard.

Sesshoumaru was standing silently looking up at the stars, the moon bathing him in its pale light. She looked at him a while. Sesshoumaru looked over at her. She approached him and they just stared at each other not saying a word. In that moment it was as if they were the only two beings in the world. "Sakura…" Sesshoumaru said quietly. "Yes Sesshoumaru?" she replied not calling him lord. "I wish to speak with you about something…" he said. "Anything," she replied. "After our battle with Hoshinami is over… Would you…" he paused he wasn't used to speaking from his heart. "Would I what?" she asked. "Would you come back with me, to rule the western lands?" he asked. She hadn't been expecting that at all. _He wants me…? _ She was completely surprised though happy. _Was it too soon? She's not saying anything… _Sesshoumaru had worries flying through his head for the first time in his life he actually felt a little afraid. "I would be honored Sesshoumaru," she said. It was as though a weight lifted from Sesshoumaru hearing her say yes. Then suddenly there was a cheering crowd, apparently the council had all gathered quietly by the door listening and hoping for her to say yes. They could all see how much the two cared for each other. They also could all see what a powerful ally Sesshoumaru would be.

Isai looked at Sesshoumaru and nodded as if to tell him he did well. "Now with this wonderful news, let us celebrate!!" Isai said. Everyone went back inside but Sakura and Sesshoumaru stayed outside for a bit. "Sesshoumaru, I…" she started to speak. He took her hands pulling her close and softly put his lips to hers. "I know…" he said. They walked back inside to enjoy some of the festivities.

The night was winding down and everyone was retiring to their rooms. "I believe we should leave at first light tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said. "I agree. We need to find Hoshinami again, and kill her," Sakura replied. They got up to their room and as soon as they got in it was like some sort of confetti was flying since Sakura was quite ready to get out of those fancy clothes. There was a trail of kanzashi and clothing articles from the door all the way to the bathroom that connected to their room. Sesshoumaru just stood not quite knowing what to think of what had just happened. It was as though a kimono cyclone just went through the room from his perspective. "Oh Aiko! She's so wonderful! I knew I could always depend on her!" Sakura said from the bathroom. Sesshoumaru walked over to the door way curious what she was talking about. The room was full of steam; a hot bath had apparently been drawn just before they arrived. "Ahhh… It's perfect… Feel free to join me Sesshoumaru," she said playfully. He undressed leaving all his clothes neatly on a chair next to the door and got into the bath sitting behind her. He gently scooped and poured water down her back then took the washcloth from her hand softly running it over her back. "This is really nice, you know?" Sakura said. "What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked. "This quiet… Us here… In these moments, not having to worry about anything… Youkai like us don't get times like this very often," she said. "That's true… I will remember this night, forever," he said softly as he kissed the back of her neck. "Me too," she said and leaned back against him taking his hands and putting his arms around her resting her head back on his shoulder. Author's Note: What happens after that on this evening is left to your imagination

In the morning the two woke early and prepared to leave. They said their goodbyes to everyone and were about to set off. As soon as they were to the front gate there was wailing "WAIT FOR ME LORD SESSHOUMARU!!" it was Jaken. "I knew we were forgetting something…" Sakura said as she looked back. "Quit wasting time Jaken," Sesshoumaru said as they walked through the gate. _You would think he would be a little less cold today considering last night's events _Jaken thought to himself. Jaken had found out from one of the servants who had been working in the dining hall that night. He didn't dare to bring it up though for fear of that annoyed "you're wasting my time telling me something I already know" look from Sesshoumaru.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _My apologies to those who had been following this story. Hopefully you will forgive me. I'd gotten side-tracked and then I ended up writing other stories. Though I just re-read the chapters and I like this story far too much to simply abandon it. I hope you enjoy this. I'm going to attempt to keep this updated. Please let me know if I've done alright with the continuity since it's been almost a year since I last worked on this story, I hope that I haven't lost my characterization. Thanks!_

The two set off returning to the direction of Mt. Hakurei believing that Hoshinami may indeed reside in that location. Clouds seemed to hang low in the early hours of the morning giving an ominous feel to the air. Though the only one visibly fazed by this was of course Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Do we have to go here again?" Jaken said in a pleading voice.

"We intend to eradicate Hoshinami. This is the most logical course of action," Sesshoumaru replied. Jaken was almost surprised that he got so much of a response but kept attempting to get the two to stop until of course he got a glance from Sesshoumaru that confirmed he should remain silent.

The cave was no longer in the same location. It was as though the terrain of the mountain had changed. However, the cat scent was still lingering in the air letting them know that Hoshinami was within close proximity. They searched the southern end of the mountain to no avail and decided to move toward the western end.

"Hmph, surprise seeing you two here," Inuyasha's voice called out. Sesshoumaru and Sakura stopped.

"I'm here too Hanyou!" Jaken yelled waving his staff angrily.

"Silence Jaken," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"So, I take it you're after the cat too?" Inuyasha said. To which Sesshoumaru didn't give a reply. He didn't wish to see his half brother at this time. They had important matters to deal with and he would only be in the way. He and his human friends…

"Have you seen her?" Sakura asked. She didn't really enjoy her conversations with Inuyasha but if he could assist in locating Hoshinami she didn't mind the discomfort of speaking with the hanyou.

"Nope, but don't worry, I'll kill her for ya," Inuyasha replied in is usual overly confident tone. Sakura scoffed at the idea of a hanyou such as him being able to kill Hoshinami. "What're you laughin' at chicken?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh just a puppy that's going to get eaten by a cat," she replied letting out a laugh simply to spite Inuyasha.

"We've wasted enough time," Sesshoumaru said as he passed the two arguing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Sakura followed after Sesshoumaru.

"Suit yourself ya jerk! When I kill this cat I'll be sure to send an invite to the barbeque!" Inuyasha yelled. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Kagome was somewhere nearby and hoped she would be safe. Despite how annoying Inuyasha was the child Kagome was carrying didn't need to suffer any harm.

They kept searching until nightfall to no avail. All the meanwhile Sakura had been on the lookout for Kagome's spiritual presence. They stopped for the evening and set up camp at the base of the northern side of the mountain.

"You seem distracted," Sesshoumaru said without looking at Sakura. She glanced at him wondering if he would be understanding of her concern for Kagome, though she doubted it.

"You needn't concern yourself. I won't burden you," she replied without saying what was truly on her mind. He simply nodded, if she didn't wish to say more that was fine. He'd never been a conversationalist at any rate. Though he was curious as to what had been distracting her all day.

Sakura lit a fire for the evening to keep the warm and leaned against a tree close to it. Her eyes were heavy after the day's fruitless search. She wondered if Hoshinami were even here, maybe she'd left some sort of scent markers to distract them and make them think she was there. Though at any rate, Sakura was far too tired to consider these thoughts with any degree of seriousness. Her eyes were heavy and she could barely keep them open.

She looked over at Sesshoumaru who seemed to have already made himself comfortable under a tree on the opposite side of the fire. She still didn't dare to let her eyes linger due to the uncertainty of if he was actually sleeping or not. Despite what they had spoken about the previous night she still didn't find it proper for her eyes to settle upon him for extended periods of time.

Eventually she gave in to the call of slumber. She found herself having strange dreams that night, varying from wild cats surrounding her to fighting with Sesshoumaru. She woke gasping for air and face to face with Jaken.

"She is finally awake," Jaken yelled to Sesshoumaru.

"Get out of my face!" Sakura said angrily as she pushed him away by his face. "Fine greeting this early in the morning, that ugly face so close to mine…" she grumbled as she sat up.

"You'd probably prefer Lord Sesshoumaru's face close to yours," Jaken said in a teasing tone making kissing noises. To which he received a boot too his rear end from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru began to walk off without saying a word. Sakura stood sleepily and slowly began to follow him. Jaken hurriedly attempted to catch up.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken wailed while he ran. At this comment Sesshoumaru seemed to quicken his pace. To which Jaken cried further while he attempted to catch up. Finally Sakura was more alert and caught up to Sesshoumaru and passed him with a grinning glance. He sped up yet again and kept time with her. She couldn't resist that challenge and transformed into her youkai state flying up the mountain until she noticed Sesshoumaru had stopped.

"What is it?" she asked as she flew back to where he was transforming back.

"She's been here recently," Sesshoumaru said glancing around the area. They looked in all directions searching for Hoshinami though she didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Until of course she revealed herself laughing heartily at the two as their gaze set upon her.

"You've finally found me… I wouldn't expect less of a dog," Hoshinami said. Sesshoumaru quickly unsheathed his Bakusaiga. Without saying a word he went quickly toward her she continuously dodged his attacks with great speed. "Homura bakufuu!" Hoshinami yelled out and blasts of flame shot toward him.

They fought fiercely as Sakura looked on. She wanted to join in the battle but at the same time didn't want to offend Sesshoumaru's honor by stepping in. She stood back until Hoshinami engaged her. Hoshinami seemed to have a false sense of superiority when fighting Sakura. While she was agile and quick she didn't quite match Sakura's power. It was clear that her skill lacked on the battlefield. She would have been better served using her illusions than fighting the two directly.

As Sakura had done before, Sesshoumaru stood back looking on not interfering when Hoshinami fought Sakura. He enjoyed watching Sakura on the battlefield, her confidence, her swift movements, everything about the way she battled reassured him that either of them could defeat this foe.

Hoshinami was aggravated with the way that when she fought one of them the other would simply look on as though they were simply watching some sort of play. No concern ever appeared in their expressions when they each surveyed the other fighting. She was offended, and this distracted her.

Suddenly Hoshinami felt claws at her throat, those claws belonging to Sakura and digging into her neck. Hoshinami let out a shrill cry and Sakura couldn't hold her grip as the sound rang violently through her head. As soon as Hoshinami was released she disappeared, the sound of her laughter lingered in the air.

"Damnit," Sakura muttered under her breath as she angrily put her fist through a tree next to her.

"She's weak, she ran because she was afraid…" Sesshoumaru commented. Sakura had a determined glint in her eyes. She intended to follow Hoshinami to the ends of the world if necessary so long as it meant being able to avenge her family.

"I'm following her," Sakura said as she started off in the direction that it seemed Hoshinami had gone. Sesshoumaru watched her not going after her.

"Good riddance!" Jaken said waving his staff after seeing that Sesshoumaru wasn't following her. Sesshoumaru only needed to give a slight glance and Jaken began apologizing profusely. "Where shall we go now my Lord?" _why isn't he following her anyways, I thought they were.. _Jaken's mind was wondering until he noticed Sesshoumaru left him. "Wait for me my Lord!!" he whined as he ran towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru caught up with Sakura but stayed back enough to observe her. He knew she was fueled by ideas of revenge and that made a careless warrior of most. What they needed was to be calculating and intelligent when dealing with Hoshinami. It served no purpose to let one's emotions reign on the battlefield. That only led to mistakes.

"Sakura," Sesshoumaru's voice calmly called out. She looked back a moment as though to say he could continue but she wasn't stopping. "You are about to make a grievous error," he told her still following and now getting closer to her.

"The only error I could make would be to let her escape," she told him as she quickened her pace. He was able to keep up and passed her going just enough ahead so that he could block her path. She hadn't been paying attention and suddenly she was running directly into his chest. He didn't move an inch on impact he just looked down at her. The force threw her back making her fall to the ground. She stared up at him with a look somewhere between anger and confusion. _Doesn't he understand? It is my duty to preserve my family's honor. To avenge their deaths… _she thought to herself.

"This is an example of why you should not let your emotions carry you away…" he said without further explanation. She wanted to be angry; she wanted to confidently state she knew what she was doing. But she was unable to form a suitable argument in her mind, after all what if it had been the enemy she so boldly ran into. Against his calm cool words she knew that she would only seem that much more emotional.

"I'm sorry…" she said, she wanted to say more but couldn't bring herself to vocalize her thoughts. He simply nodded and began to walk down the mountain. She followed him in silence, she felt slightly embarrassed at the lesson she received from Sesshoumaru, after all maintaining control over emotions was one of the first lessons any young warrior learns.

"Don't feel depressed… He's fought a great deal of battles, so simply take his words of advice and don't make the same mistake twice," Jaken said quietly to Sakura. His words of seeming encouragement surprised her. She stared at him, the surprised look clear on her face. "What? Is something on me?" he looked around himself slightly waving his staff as though warding something off.

"No, I just didn't know you could be nice for a change," she replied with a laugh. He gave an angry look ready to swing his staff at her.

"We'll make camp here tonight," Sesshoumaru said as they reached a stream in the forest beyond the mountain.

Sakura remained silent and simply nodded then went over toward the water. She sat at the edge of the bank staring into the river. The setting sun made the top of the water shimmer slightly now and then. She knelt on the edge splashing water onto her face hoping the coolness of it might calm her.

_Why doesn't he say something to her? Shouldn't he do more than just stare? _Jaken thought as he watched the lack of interaction between Sesshoumaru and Sakura. He didn't dare to make any suggestions though for fear of getting kicked in some tender spot on his body.

Jaken's look hadn't gone unseen by Sesshoumaru though he wasn't certain of what he would or should say at any rate. Wasn't it simply best to let her cool off on her own? It seemed as though she wanted to be left alone. If she wanted to speak with him she would do so, wouldn't she?

Sakura looked out over the river, watching the water flow lazily downstream, attempting to relax. Eventually she simply let herself fall into the water hoping that it would cool her and clear her head. Sesshoumaru stood quickly not sure what had just happened. He went over to the water pulling Sakura onto the bank. She looked at him with her eyes wide as he held tightly to her arms.

"What were you thinking?" he said questioningly, trying not to let the worry he'd felt slip into his voice.

"I was just cooling off…" she said still looking at him in surprise.

"You're drenched, you could get sick. That wouldn't be very advantageous in battle," he told her.

"I suppose it is a little odd to be fully clothed in the water," she replied.

"Do not do that again," he said letting go of her arms then walking back to sit under a tree. She eyed him curiously.

"You weren't…worried, were you?" she asked a smile forming on her face. He didn't reply and simply stared off across the river. "You were worried! Well don't worry, I wouldn't kill myself," she said with a laugh.

_Females are very confusing creatures… _Sesshoumaru thought to himself.


End file.
